Strategies
Agent Strategies There are several ways you can get information as an agent. There are things people say, votes, and proposals. You should want to see as many proposals as possible. Hackers will often propose nodes without their teammate to avoid getting both hackers in the node. Make sure to look at the votes. Sometimes hackers will accept nodes they are not in. Agents should almost never do that, especially if all the agents need to be in that node to get it secured, such as a 3 player node on a 5 player game, etc. If someone does do this, they are either a hacker trying to get their teammate in. or a new player who doesn't understand the rules, often a hacker anyways. Look for proposals and votes that don't make sense, or contradict who the proposer said they thought the hackers were. For example, if Tudor was in a 2 person node with Bess where it got hacked, but then later proposes a node that has Bess in it and accepts it, this is a sure sign that Tudor is a hacker that isn't paying attention. A very important thing to remember is hammer, when node teams rejected gets to four out of five. In this situation, the node proposal has to be accepted or the hackers win. As an agent, you should never, ever, refuse hammer under any circumstances. Doing so will almost always end in agents losing, as nobody will trust you after it. Hacker Strategies The best way to win as a hacker is to first convince yourself that you are an agent. Often times hackers will mess up and propose or vote in a way that would be contradictory to the info that they would have as an agent. If you make an accusation about who you 'think the hackers are', make sure to not propose them in nodes, and to refuse if they are in it, even if you're in the node too, otherwise people will become suspicious. If you 'change your mind' about who you think the hackers are, make sure you say it before you start putting those people in nodes. Sometimes you will end up in a situation where you and your teammate are in the node together. Proposing this type of node may or may not be necessary to divert suspicion from people who are looking for hackers leaving another hacker out. If you get into this type of situation, there is 'Hacker protocol' to help you out. This states that in a double hacker situation, the person who proposed it should hack, while the other secures. If neither of the hackers proposed the node, but one of them hacked in a previous node, the one who hacked last time should hack again.This may be wrong. However, you should be aware that your teammate may not know these rules, in which case you may try and signal them about what you are going to do using code phrases. These phrases include saying things like "If this node gets hacked, it's not me", phrases that seem like an agent defending themselves but in reality are hackers trying to signal to eachother. Just like agents, hackers should never refuse hammer either. It seems tempting, because if both hackers refuse hammer and even just one other agent does as well, the hackers win the entire game. This almost never happens, however, and if you refuse hammer and it gets accepted, you are pretty much outted as a hacker. Advanced Strategies: Anti Meta This strategy was developed by perhaps the most notorious up and coming player. Known by some as Bryce, Leviathan, Gimmick, or whatever else, this player pushes the games to its outer limits. Bryce uses the meta against players. Honor duels are when two players enter a proposal. DO NOT SECURE IF HACKER FOR THAT IS BREAKING THE HONOR CODE! This strategy is controversial, but effective. Until something is added to the terms of service, it is one of the most effective strategies for a hacker to use. Along with this strategy, Bryce utilizes other various strategies, such as pretending to be a noob and other anti meta strats.